Did You Hate Me?
by SqueakGirl
Summary: "You believe I could not kill you. Would you believe I think the same of you?" Loki has always been a talented liar, and Thor knows it.


A new Thor fan fic. I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write about that lovely prison scene at the end of the Thor 2 trailer.

**Summary: **"You believe I could not kill you. Would you believe I think the same of you?" Loki has always been a talented liar, and Thor knows it.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to Marvel. This fan fic is simply for fun and writing practice.

* * *

**"Did You Hate Me?"**

Thor waited for Loki's sardonic words to fade in the silence of the chamber before he continued.

"You do not take my threat seriously?" Thor asked, taking a step closer to the glass. The thin figure within sprawled against one of the walls near the glass, a strange black and green disturbance in the nearly blemish-free white room.

"Which part?" whispered Loki his lips twisting into a small grin. He leaned his head back against the wall his eyes never leaving Thor. "The part where you believe I will betray you, or the part where you actually believe yourself capable of the job should I choose to show my disloyalty?"

"You think me incapable of killing you?"

"I know you are incapable."

Thor shifted his footing, casting his eyes down at the floor. He touched Mjölnir at his side. For a brief moment he saw in his mind himself lifting the hammer high above his brother's head and then swinging it down with all his might. The image came so unbidden that it startled Thor, and he looked up. Loki was watching him his smile gone.

"Are you angry, Thor? Do you wish to kill me now?" Loki sat up. "Go on then. Do it. Be rid of me and the plague I've caused you. I know you do not truly need my assistance. This is some petty ploy at redemption. It will fail. You have failed. You have failed me –"

"Enough." Thor moved around the cell until he faced a section where the door lay hidden by magic. He tapped it once with his hammer, and an outline of a doorframe appeared made of black and gold light. Thor caught hold of the newly created handle and pulled the door open.

Inside Loki continued to sit in his corner, pressing his back against the white wall once more.

"Have I annoyed you, Thor?"

The Thunder God said nothing. He moved forward until he stood in the middle of the cell.

"Am I being let out on good behavior?" Loki quipped, baring his teeth.

Thor dropped his hammer to the ground, shaking the panes of glass with its weight.

"You are trying to anger me."

"What tipped you off?"

Without answering, Thor sat down opposite his brother near the glass wall. A small distance separated them, but the expanse of white seemed only to act as a makeshift barrier.

Thor looked down at his hands, his anger ebbing. "You believe I could not kill you. Would you believe I think the same of you?"

It took a moment for that to sink in before Loki threw back his head and laughed. Thor waited, watching as his brother doubled over with mirth, shaking with his laughter. It was a few moments before Loki righted himself, heaving for breath and a grin still plastered across his face. He made a great show of wiping at his eyes.

"Who says the God of Thunder is without humor?" Loki managed to say through his snickering, slouching once more. "Everyone knows you for your temper, and yet, here I find you are as silver-tongued as I."

"You could not kill me," Thor repeated as if Loki had not interrupted him. "You do not possess the will." Loki frowned.

"I have lost count the number of plans I have concocted to bring about your end, Thor."

"And they are…?"

Loki blinked, a slow grin edging its way back. "Really?"

Leaning back against the opposite wall, Thor loosened the cloak about his shoulders as if settling in for a long, amusing story. Loki's frown returned. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his body away from Thor.

"I thought about poison first – when you were still mortal – but that is too clean. No one would know it had been I who defeated you," Loki began still looking away from Thor. "So, when the Warrior's Three and the Lady Sif chose to commit treason against me, I sent the Destroyer."

"Which you had backhand me in my mortal form," Thor inserted. "Why not simply use its power to incinerate me? The blow was effective, yes, but too many chances of failure. I have never known you to leave anything to chance, brother."

"Why waste such energy on a mortal? Which is what you were at the time," Loki spat. "My intent was clear. I wanted you dead. I want you dead now."

"All words, no action, brother."

Loki stiffened. He whipped his head around to glare at Thor.

"Our fight on the Bifrost; dropping you in a glass cage from a flying ship on Midgard; _stabbing_ you," Loki counted on his fingers.

"And yet you have not succeeded," Thor stated. Loki was on his feet.

"You are insane to think that those events are nothing but play. I meant to kill you, and when I have the opportunity, I will try again."

Thor crossed his arms over his chest and stared steadily up at his brother. Loki's eyes were wide and furious, his jaw set and fists clenched. His lank, disheveled hair and wrinkled clothing only lent further power to the maddening glare he gave Thor.

"What I think is that you tell yourself you will kill me," Thor said slowly, deliberately. "You may even begin to weave the threads of my so-called demise. You bait and set the trap…." Thor stood as well, closing the distance between them. "But you will never land the final blow."

Loki hissed and turned away. "You are even more a fool than I figured, Thor. You think my attempts on your life are something to scoff at." He walked to where Thor had set down his hammer. He nudged it with his bare foot.

Thor followed behind him. "I do not deny the fact that you wish to see me in pain, but if I were to die you would lose that favorite pastime."

Thor could not see Loki's face, but his brother's shoulders hunched as if Loki had held in his breath. Whether in anger or some other emotion, Thor could not tell.

"I hate you. It is not a game. I hate you, and I wish to see you destroyed." Loki pivoted until he faced Thor. He held his head high. Thor did not reply and silence filled the white cell until Loki began to fidget.

"Do you hate me now?" Thor asked finally.

"Yes." Loki breathed the word so quickly and heavily that it sounded like a wounded bellow.

"Did you hate me as we fought upon the tower in Midgard? When you stabbed me?"

"Yes."

"And you hated me when you dropped the glass cage?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so."

Thor clasped his hands behind his back in a thoughtful manner.

"So you hated me as you watched the Man of Iron and I fight in the woods?" Thor questioned further.

Loki hesitated, but a grin split his face. "It was amusing to watch the human in a metal can try to face a God."

"You enjoyed the fight?"

"Are you insinuating that because I chose to watch your fight, I somehow hate you less than I have claimed? Surely you understand, Thor, that it was all part of my plan to be taken to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying fortress. Please, you are not this slow." Chuckling, Loki began pacing the cell before Thor who still stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Go on, ask me another question. I like this new game; allow me to list off the many ways in which I despise thee, Thor Odinson," Loki taunted.

"Did you hate me when you let go?" Thor asked not having to explain himself. Loki paused in his pacing.

"You _tossed _me into an abyss."

"You let go."

"_You_ broke the Bifrost."

"And _you_ let go," Thor repeated firmly. He unclasped his hands. Loki clamped his mouth shut and spun on his heel away from Thor.

Continuing with his questions, Thor said, "Did you hate me when you tricked me into going to Jotunheim?"

Loki didn't say anything.

"Did you hate me at my coronation? You seemed happy for me – "

"I let the Jotuns in, you daft fool!" Loki whirled around. "I wanted to ruin everything because you always had everything! You! _Odin's favorite_. Odin's true son! Yes, I let the Jotuns in because I knew you would stop at nothing to seek justice for the wrongs against you!" He moved closer to Thor and spat at his feet. "You pathetic fool. To think you believe I ever cared…."

Thor kept his eyes averted from his brother's, feeling his own anger boil to the surface at the insults. He had guessed as much that Loki had been responsible for the incident with Jotunheim, he had just wished that his brother's treachery did not reach so far back. Thor sighed, _How far back did it reach…?_

Loki chuckled. "Are you not going to ask if I hated you as I lied about Odin's death?"

Clenching and unclenching his hands, Thor stalked to the opposite end of the cell, but Loki's voice followed him.

"I wanted you to hurt, Thor. I wanted you to feel as if everything had been taken from you," Loki called across the room. "I hate you, Thor, and I always have and I always will."

As If he'd settled the argument, Loki returned to his initial seat and sat down. He smirked at Thor's back.

On the other side of the room, Thor rubbed at his eyes, remembering how he felt in that moment when Loki had lied about their father. _Another white cell, another time_. Had Loki had as much hatred then as he did now?

"So you hated me even as you urged me once not to doubt your love, brother?" Thor stared through the glass, noting Loki's reflection within it. His brother scoffed.

"A lie, Thor."

"Did you hate me as we traveled together through the realms? Sometimes for years on end, seeking adventure and glory," Thor continued, doggedly.

Loki sighed. "You grasp at straws now, Thor. More than half those adventures were just excuses to put you in danger. Do you not recall that most of those journeys began with my pleading for you to travel to some hostile part of the realm? I planned for you to fail. I wanted so very much for you to return home empty handed and pride chiseled away. "

"Did you hate me when we snuck into Idunn's orchard to steal her apples…together?"

"I pushed you out of the highest tree I could find."

"Did you hate me when you held my hand during the fever? The one I suffered nearly a fortnight with?" Thor gazed at Loki's reflection, watching it fold its body closer and keep its head determinedly turned away from Thor.

"Did you hate me when we sat together on the Bifrost, and you told me the names of the stars?"

"I grow tired of this game. You came in here for a purpose, Thor. What do you want of me?"

"Did you hate me when, as children, I carried you home after you'd broken your ankle?"

"It was your fault," Loki hissed. His reflection turned to face the glass wall.

Thor continued: "Did you hate me when as nightmares stirred you from sleep you sought shelter in my bed?"

"Shut up."

"Did you hate me as we played hide and seek in the halls at night, and you cried when I did not come and find you quick enough?"

"I said be silent!"

"Did you hate –"

"QUIET!"

Thor looked up and saw in the glass's reflection Loki was standing behind him. Thor turned slowly to face his brother.

"Then you do not hate me as you claim?"

Loki's voice shook as he spoke, "You think dredging up these memories will change things. They will not. I am no longer that Loki. In fact, I never was that Loki. That Loki was lied to. That Loki believed himself a true Asgardian. That Loki was blind."

Thor sighed. His brother's madness wearied him; it seemed Loki was determined to be as contradictory as possible. Silently, Thor moved past Loki and retrieved his hammer from the ground. He held it in both hands and faced his brother.

"Come. You will help me now," Thor commanded, moving towards the door.

"You are a fool to trust me," Loki growled, yet he followed his brother to the exit. "You will regret this choice you have made today when I finally have your life in my hands to snuff out. And I assure you your last moments will be filled only with pain."

Thor did not respond. Loki reached forward and grabbed Thor's wrist. Thor looked up, and the two gazed for a moment into each other's eyes. Loki's hand shook as he dug his fingers into Thor's skin.

When Loki spoke, his voice shook as well. "Do not think you have won this round, brother. Those memories mean nothing to me. I hate you."

Thor laid his hand over Loki's. He patted it once and then turned back to the door, pulling Loki slightly along with him in the movement.

"Forgive me, brother," Thor whispered to himself, "but I do not believe you."

As they stepped out into the hall, the magical door to the cell slid shut behind them, blocking out the white light and plunging them into the dark.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed.


End file.
